This invention relates to a microwave oven and especially it relates to a microwave oven which decides, from a timewise variance in a terminal voltage at a gas sensor, what kind of food is being cooked and then decides automatically when cooking of the food is to be completed.
The conventional types of automatic microwave ovens capable of deciding and automatically controlling the progress of food cooking with the aid of a sensor or sensors are provided with a predetermined number of keys each for a different kind of food by which different final cooking temperatures are preset.
The inventor of this application has made a noticeable development toward automation of cooking processes in the microwave ovens deciding what kind of food is being heated and cooked and evaluating its optimum final cooking temperature, based upon a timewise variation in a terminal voltage at a gas sensor. Such development is highly contributory to new types of microwave ovens which eliminate the need for individual presetting keys for the different kinds of food thanks to automated cooking processes, as fully disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 39,611. However, accurate cooking is desired irrespective of the type of food cooked.